A power MOSFET is a specific type of metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) designed to handle significant power levels. The power MOSFET is the most widely used low-voltage (that is, less than 200 V) switch. It can be found in most power supplies, DC to DC converters, and low voltage motor controllers.
For higher voltages, such as above 500 V, some manufacturers have begun to use charge compensation or “super junction” techniques. By using such techniques, the resistance in epitaxial layers, which can be the largest resistance contributor in high voltage MOSFETs, can be reduced by a factor of greater than 5 compared to conventional techniques.
Engineers have developed deep trench super junction devices in an attempt to further enhance device performance. However, these conventional deep trench super junction devices suffer from shortcomings.